No Volturi
by MgaoqiaoM
Summary: Sequel to MORE ADVENTURES! What happens when there is no main vampire ruling the vampire world? What are court cases like? How will things be done? What other things can happen? ***Breaking Dawn Spoiler**
1. Going to School

SURPRISE!!!! Here is a little something I didn't think I was going to get out at all. But I did! The TRIQUEL to The Four With Powers, and Sequel to More Adventures. Tell me if you like it, so I know if you want me to continue! Thanks!!!

* * *

Going to School EPOV

We had taken the year off of school since it had been so hectic. We had claimed that we had been homed schooled and found two more people to our family and something like that. We always

change stories. Our new story is: Rose and Jas are the Hale twins again, Emmet and my Love Bella are the Swans and that leaves Alice and I to be the Cullens. We said that we switched names

because it was easier that way, and it was fine like that. So in a way we are dating each other's siblings. But I didn't care. As long as I am with my love. We also claimed that we all married. But

we can't change our names till next year since we have to wait for Alice, Bella and I to be 18, though Rose, Emmet, and Jasper already are. But it would be to confusing so we are waiting. Since

Bella is the youngest we have to wait. We will enroll the next year as our pairings.

"EDWARD and BELLA!" Alice yelled.

I got out of my daze to notice Bella was planting kisses up and down my neck and nibbling on my ear the way I like it. Why did I zone out? I don't know.

"Coming Alice." Bella said as she pulled away from me to get up. "Come on." Bella said. We had to get ready for school. We all decided that we needed two cars or a van. So we got a van that

could hold 6 people. The 6 of us. We had one for 8 for the family, and 12 if we needed or wanted Nessie and the others with us. But we only used the one that can hold 6 people. We all took turns

driving. Alice wanted to be the one to drive first... so we let her.

"ROSE and EMMET!" Alice yelled.

"Time to go everyone." Esme said. Carlisle left for work the same time we go to school. It was everyone's first day back to everything. Esme got a job for designing gardens and big events, so

she was leaving too. We said our goodbyes and Alice sped of to the school.

"So how is everything?" Jasper asked.

"What?" Bella said.

"Nothing.... I guess..." Rose, Em, and I said.

"Very content." Alice said.

"Whats up?" Bella asked.

"What do you mean?" Jas asked.

"You never ask those kinds of questions." Bella pointed out.

"I don't know.... Just... Bored." Jasper said.

"Fine...." Bella said.

"Edward!" Alice yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Take the drivers seat I... I need to rest." Alice said.

"Alice what's wrong?" Jas asked.

"Nothing." Alice said. "I'll explain later." Alice said.

"Edward switch places with Alice, I will with Bella." Jas said.

"Fine." I said. And we did the switches.

"Alice.... Alice." Jas called.

"Drive home. NOW!" Alice yelled.

With that I quickly turned the car around.

"Call Esme and Carlisle. Tell them to meet us at home." Alice said.

"Emmet call Carlisle, Rose call Esme." I said. They did as they were told.

"Alice.... are you okay?" Bella asked.

"I need to talk to you. ALONE!" Alice said. "When we get home." Alice continued.

"Okay..." Bella said.

"Don't ask, I will explain." Alice said.

"Fine." Bella said.

With that we all were curious and wondering what was up. We quickly arrived home and waited for Carlisle and Esme. While waiting Alice quickly pulled Bella away from me and took her running.

"NO ONE FOLLOW. I will explain soon. Just let me do this first." Alice warned before she grabbed Bella and running with her to somewhere far enough so no one could hear.

* * *

I hope you like it. Now tell me DO YOU WANT MORE!!!! Please let me know! Thanks!!!!!!!! I can't promise that I will get a lot out becuase of my school schedule. Maybe a few more chapters till Tuesday, and then on Friday I can update again. For a little bit. And things like that. BUt I won't be able to do much till..... June 27th possibly. Sorry. Or at least update on fanfic. So that if I keep writing, I can update tons when I can. But let me know if you like it! Or i won't update. Thanks!

---MgaoqiaoM


	2. What's Going On

Here is the next chapter!!!!!!

* * *

What was going on?-BPOV

When we arrived home Alice quickly pulled me away from Edward and pulled me outside of the hearing distance.

"Bella please put your sheild up on me and you and do not remove it till I say." Alice said. I quickly obeyed so I can find out what was going on.

"What is up?" I asked really getting annoyed.

"The Volturi. Our family." Alice cried.

"What?" I asked.

"The four with powers and Carlisle is okay. Esme, Rose, and Emmet aren't." Alice said.

"What, why?" I asked.

"The Volturi. That's what." Alice said.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Who they are taking to court. And we almost win, but we lose." Alice said.

"EXPLAIN!" I yelled.

"Shhh. Calm down." Alice said.

"Yes...." I said.

"They think vampires with not enough knowledge and no powers are useless." Alice said.

If I was human I would be in so much pain from crying and gasping for more air.

"Alice.... Alice..." I said. Trying to confort her.

"We have to protect our family. Especially Esme. But I see we don't loose her, due to her being Carlisle's mate. But Rose and Emmet are in danger of being killed. But they won't go without a fight at least." Alice said.

"At least. We have to warn the others." I said.

"Fine, lets go back, but remember keep the shield up till I finish telling them. Also, if the want

"Fine... but what do I get out of it?" I asked trying to lighten up the mood.

"No shopping for 6 months!" Alice said.

I think I had a huge smile on my face. "Deal." I said.

With that we quickly returned back to the house to tell everyone the news.

How they react.... I am scared to find out. I don't want to loose my family, that is hard to loose anyway. Please why me? I am still a danger magnet from being human. Or at least a magne for trouble. What else could go wrong?


	3. Telling the Family

Here is the next Chapter!!!

* * *

Telling the Family-APOV

We ran as fast as we could. Carlisle and Esme were to arrive soon. So we arrived home in record time just to be thrown into a house of questions.

"Everything will have to wait till Carlisle and Esme arrive, whichi is in 5 minutes." I said so the questioning would stop. 5 minutes later Carlisle and Esme came home and the questioning started again.

"What is going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Wow... it really concerns Rose and Emmet mainly. The Volturi. They.... They...." I said.

"They think the vampires with not enough knowledge and no powers are useless. They want to get rid of all of those vampires." Bella finished for me before breaking into a dry sob like me.

"What!" Rose and Emmet yelled.

"I am so sorry." I said.

"Man.... they really do hate you guys. That is just wrong. Plus all the other vampires that will be there.... and their mates. Especially those who's mate does not have a power is worse. But loosing family is bad too." Bella said.

"I know. What.... What are we going to do?" Esme said. "Why doesn't this involve me?" Esme asked.

"Because you are Carlisle mate. And they do not want to hurt Carlisle for all that he has done." I said as I faded into a vision.

"YES!" I jumped with joy. "Okay, my vision was, that the respect Carlisle enough, and won't hurt our family, or Tanya's and the original Volturi since we don't hunt humans, and also we all have connections." I said.

"That is good for us and all, but not for the other covens." Esme said. Always so caring.

"I know, we have to warn them. Or help them." I said.

"But how. There isn't much we can do." Emmet said.

"Emmet! Don't be so rude. Be thankful, and help." Edward said.

"Fine!" Emmet said.

"So now what?" Jasper asked me.

"I....I don't know." I said.

With that a wave of content, happy, and things like that went across the room.

"Thanks!" The family said.

"Welcome." Jasper responded.

"We will brain storm tomorrow. It is Saturday anyway. We will all start Monday, I already made the calls. But right now we all got to hunt. We won't be as crabby, and we will have more patience and things like that." Esme said.

We all nodded in agreement and went of in couples to hunt and to think about the situation at hand.

* * *

This is the last chapter till Thursday. That way I make up for not updating. If not Thursday then Friday!!! I will have company this weekend. So I will make sure the next chapter is long to make up till about maybe till Monday at the earliest unless I get time in while my guests are here. If not hopefully Tuesday. If not it will have to wait till the Friday or even Saturday. Since I am going on trips, and I have no electronics, and when I get back I get tired.... so I don't do much. I might read, but not write. Sorry guys! I will update soon! Promise! If I get another chapter up today then I might update the 20th. If possible. I will hopefully be updating at least once to a few times by the 20th. Sorry guys, really busy. I don't know how many times I can update, till mid July yet. Since I don't know about the internet connection at all where I am going. I think I will have it! but really slow, I will do my best!!! See you soon!


	4. Volturi Visit

HEYY! I am finally back from camping. It was fun!!! If you want to know more PM me. Anyway. Here is a long chapter. I might post a bunch on Saturday since I am completely or hopefully completely free. Then maybe by how many I post I will post one more on monday. Then start posting again Thursday or Friday. But sadly I am still in school.... so sorry. I get out the 26th of June. UGH so long. NOT FAIR. But anyway until then.... but then my mom is making me travel. So I don't know about the internet access and things... so idk if i can post, or even write. So we will see. I will get free time soon! Here is the next chapter!

* * *

The Volturi Visit-BPOV

We just found out that Rose and Em are in danger. Ever since I saved Edward from the Volturi, Rose and I have been closer. She told me some of her human memories. I finally learned why she

disliked me for so long. I got even closer to Em when I became a vampire. I don't want anything to happen to them! I heard and vaguely remember that Rose and I got off on the wrong start, but I

have to say, after a century or so with her, you get used to it and get closer. But now, to see that she is going to be killed is crazy. I love her and Emmet as a friend and sister. Why to me. Why do I

always get bad luck. Maybe I should just leave so no one would get hurt anymore! Maybe I should leave. It would be best.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed.

"Yes?" I asked

"I need you NOW!. BUt the shield on us NOW! And run far enough from hearing distance!" Alice said. What could possibly happen now?

Yes?" I asked Alice again when we were out ofhearing distance to vampires.

"Don't you dare leave." Alice said.

"What?" I asked. Then it hit me. My thoughts from before must have caused Alice to see me leaving and thats what pised her off.

"Oh, nevermind. Sorry. It was just a thought." I tried to explain.

"The same thing will happen to Edward as it did to you when he left you. It will be exactly the same. I saw it." Alice explained.

"Fine!" I said. "I won't go." I stated.

"On the contrary, I saw the Volturi coming. Today. They want all the vamps there. They are going to do a court. We have to be there. Those with powers or very wise versus those who are not." Alice

said. "Though really it is only Carlisle and Esme, others will be killed. Except also for the Volturi spouses." Alice added.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Yeah." Alice said.

"NO!" I yelled.

"That means.....That means...." Alice started.

"That means that Senna, and Kachiri, Peter, his mate Charlotte, Mary, and Randall, Carmen, Garret, Tia, Amun, and Kebi, Charles, Makenna, Vladimir and Stefan will....will....." I started.

"Will be killed." Alice said.

"NO! I can't let that happen. To many vampires have been killed for ridiculous but this is just horrendous." I said.

"I know." Alice agreed.

"I am going to tell Carlisle and the family." Edward and Jasper said and then ran. "STAY HERE" They called behind us.

"FINE!" We agreed.

"Alice, Why do you always tell me first?" I asked.

"I... I don't know." Alice confessed.

"Well, I am glad you trust me." I was able to get in before Alice's eyes went cloudy.

"What?" I asked. "What is it?" I asked again.

"The Volturi. They will be here in an hour." Alice said.

"NO!" I said.

"So far it will be okay. Lets get to the house." Alice said.

"Okay." I said.

With that we ran back to the house faster now that we knew what else is coming.

We quickly alerted the others. We would play it cool.

------ 1 Hour later.

About an hour later we heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Aro, Cauis, and Marcus." They said.

"Come in the door is open." Carlisle said.

With that they came in.

"Hello." The cullens said.

"Hi." The Volturi said.

'What is it?" Alice asked

"You of all people should know. We are here to ask all the vampires to come to court and see about killing those who have to powers." Cauis said.

"But, we can't just kill vampires. Especiall Rose and Em." Alice said.

"Oh, you didn't see that. We are leaving the Cullens and Denali clan alone. You guys are smart anyway. Feeding on animal blood as apposed to humans. It is in a way less risky. thought the mingling

with the humans is a little risky, or a lot. But we are willing to let that go." Marcus said.

"ROSE, EMMET did you hear that?" Esme said.

"Yes." They said. "Thank you so much." They said.

"If you don't mind, I invited the Denali clan over to talk to you all." Aro said.

"Sure." With that they appeared.

"We heard the last bit! Thanks so much." The vampires that did not have powers said.

"Your welcome. Now come in to discuss everyone else and the court. You all will be judges." Aro said.

"Fair enough. Thank you." Carlisle said.

"Now, go to theconnection foon." Aro said.

"Fine." Carlisle said.

The connection phone is a phone to conect to all the vampires at one. Like three way calling but with way more people.

They got a hold of veryone and we all agreed to meet them in Volterra in a month so we could have time to gather up information and all. There is no lawer for the vampire court. Each side defends

itself. But we could all gather information. Even the judges ae allowed to get information on everything.

"Well, we will see you in a month." The Volturi said. They may not be in power, but yhey still have more power than any other vampire.

"See you in a month." Carlisle said.

With that they left and the Denali coven stayed to help gather information.

We quickly went onto our laptops, finding books, Everything we could to get all the information. But mostly the 'kids' in the Cullen clan were on laptops. And someone borrowed Carlisles and Esmes

while the rest all looked in books. With that we had our work set out for us. Time to research.

* * *

How was that? Hope you like it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please!!! Thanks for putting up with me!

-MgaoqiaoM


	5. Getting Prepared

HEYY!! Sorry it has taken so long to write. I am stuck still in school for two weeks, and its gotten me busy and tired. SO i haven't been able to write. Here is the next chapter!

* * *

Getting Prepared-Carlisle's POV

We had to research. We had to find out everything. We do want no one to die. Powers or not. But what can we do? The only reason the Denali clan is safe is because of Tanya. As of us, because

of being wise, and my family from being "vegetarians."

"Carlisle, has anyone been killed before because of something stupid like this?" Carmen asked.

"No." Carlisle and Eleazar said.

"Okay." Kate said.

"Um, Kate?" Alice asked.

"Yes?" Kate asked.

"I was wondering even though I know that Bella has a very strong shield can you work even more with her. It has been 100 years since this has happened. It seems like she might need to

extend her powers to more than she has ever done, if we are close to loosing." Alice said.

"Sure, Bella?" Kate called.

"I heard, I am coming." Bella said. "I will be right back love." Bella said to Edward. With that she left their room and came down the stairs to meet up with Kate.

"Practice in the back yard." Edward said.

"Fine." They said.

"Good, I want to keep you close." Edward said.

"I am a big girl now Edward. I am safe. Especially with Kate and her powers, and don't forget my powers too." Bella said.

"Fine love. Just be safe." Edward said.

"We will stay in the back yard, but we will be safe." Bella said.

"Lets go Bella." Kate said.

"Carmen? Eleazar??" I asked.

"Yes?" The couple asked.

"Keep researching. I am going to check on the others." I said. I then put my book down and went in search of the others.

"Rose, Em?" I asked before I entered their room.

"Yes?" They answered.

"Found out anything?" I asked.

"Yes, the Volturi have done some weird things, but this is the worst. They also used to not rule. They beat out Vlad and his mate before. That us why they hate each other." Rose said.

"So, Vlad and his mate would do anything to gain power again or have no one rule, and see if they can rule again." Emmet said.

"Meaning they have to wait a while to try and rule, since it was there idea to not have a ruler." Rose said.

"But this might kill them." I said.

"Yes, so we will do some more research." Rose and Emmet said.

"Alright, thanks. Check in later." I said before I left.

I then went to check Alice and Jasper.

"You can come in." Alice said.

"You feel.... happy?" Jasper said.

"Why is that? And we found out that around more than half vamps have powers, meaning only about 3/4 vamps are safe." Alice answered my unanswered question.

"Thanks... and because Rose and Em found info too." I answered her question.

"Alright. Thanks... I will check in later." I said.

With that I left to check on Kate and Bella were up to.

"Kate?? Bella??" I called.

"Just practicing." The responded.

"How far could you spread the shield the last time?" I asked.

"Um..... 100 by 100 I think." Bella said.

"Feet?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"What about now?" I asked.

"About 500 now." She said proudly." Bella said.

"Wow! Great. Good job. I know Edward will be proud to know!" I said.

"Thanks." She said.

"We need to keep practicing." Kate said.

"Well, sorry to disturb, just checking in." I said and left to check on my love, Esme.

"Hey love." I said as I wrapped my arm around her.

"Hey. How is everything?" She asked.

"It is looking good. I think we can win." I said.

"Great... maybe we should all take a break and celebrate." Esme said.

"You know I want to...." I said.

"So why don't you. Take the night off." She said.

"Fine, but I will tell the others. We will start at 11:30pm tomorrow." I said.

"Oh no you don't." Esme said as I turned to leave.

"What?" I asked.

"I already asked Alice to do it for you." She said. I love the way she thinks. With that I got all distracted. The next thing I knew sun was shining through the window making Esme and I sparkle.

She is so pretty, but this made her prettier. We spent the rest of the day till 11:00 playing in soon got up and got ready to do more research.

* * *

Hope you like it. I will update maybe friday... then I don't know when. Maybe sooner.. if possible... thanks!!

-MgaoqiaoM


	6. The Day Before

_Hi!! So sorry it took so long to write. I had so many things to do at the end of the year. I got last Friday. Yeahh we get out late. So here is the next chapter. I might write one more and post it. If _

_not there will probably not be an update for at least 2 weeks at most. I am not sure though. If I can I will update before that. My friend and I are going to WV-USA. I am not sure of the internet _

_connection there.. since we are going multiple places there. But when I get back it should be almost done and I will post my updates. It might even be finished. Then I do not know what I will do. _

_I think I will take a break from fanfiction... and work on fictionpress. I also might be able to really publish the things on fictionpress. And I really like my ideas. Check them out! Pen name is the _

_same. This chapter is really really long to make up for the long wait!! It was supposed to be preparing for the court but I couldn't do to much..... so I did the day before the court. Never the less, _

_here it is!_

* * *

**The DAY before…-EPOV**

We had done all of our research. We were done. Alice assured me that we would win, but I was nervous. Bella's shield has gotten stronger. I know she always had it up on me and her at least. I am

not sure about the others though. We were just checking up with everything here in Volterra and make sure everyone is here and things like that so we could be prepared in the morning. It was

only 10 am.... and we would be done at 12. Plus we all needed to hunt, so that leaves us till I will say 5. Then we can chill in bed till 10 the next day. We should probably hunt at least for an hour

just to be safe. We all did. I asked Aro if he really didn't want Nessie and the others. He said he just wanted Nessie and Sara-Bell. So everyone has to be so careful. Those who are not vegetarians.

Even if they are we still have to becareful. Bella will probably keep her shield up on the three of us. So I didn't think otherwise. Hopefully she will keep my family safe too. I can't lose any of them.

But my small family is more than anything I have wanted..

"Make sure you all have your evidence!" Carlisle said."

"We will!" I said.

"How long till we are able to know for sure we will win?" Esme asked.

"Depends… right now we are, but things can change." Alice said.

"Well…. Lets rest. And research tonight. We will see what tomorrow brings." Carlisle said.

"Fine." We all said. He got what we meant.

"We can celebrate if we win… or not win… and if we are alive." Carlisle said.

"Fine, but do not scare us like that!"" We all said.

"We have to keep that as a possibility." He simply stated.

"I guess that is true." Jasper said.

"So now what?" Bella asked.

"I checked Alice's mind. She tends to look when someone asks that. But it was blocked.

"Alice?" I asked. I know she was seeing something, but not telling us. Then I guess it has nothing to do with the family. Unless she snatches Bella away. Then she will tell. Over the century Alice and

Bella really bonded. Alice even got Bella to start to enjoy shopping. Not that much, only a little but..

"Carlisle, where are we going?" Rose asked.

"We are heading to the court house." Carlisle said.

"What? Why?" Emmet asked.

"Because we have to sort all the evidence." We also have to do other things!" Carlisle said.

"We did that yesterday!" Emmet complained..

"We should make it the best we could." I said reading Carlisle's mind.

Thanks… but how are we going to? I guess some of us can get ready…. Esme and I can do it. Carlisle said.

"Carlisle it will be best. We can prepare what ever we need. " Alice said.

"I guess…." Carlisle said.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Just have Carlisle do it, with Esme. That way there is less fighting. We can then just relax and hunt if needed." Alice said.

"Sure… Thanks!" Emmet said.

"Alright, see you tomorrow. If we need help we will call." Esme said.

So…. We got the night off… lets hunt for a little then… relax and get our minds distracted. Bella said. I knew exactly what she was planning.

"Okay… lets go." I said.

"Waohh Edward, Bella… I did NOT need to see that…" Alice said.

"Sorry…. We both said. With that we both zoomed out of the room.

When ran off holding hands. When we were far away we stopped. I stood right in front of her. She looked up at me. I could not resist and I bent down to kiss her. She met me half way. She kissed

so fierce and I kissed the same. I finally ran my tongue along the bottom of her lip biting it just a little to get a moan out of her. Which I got. She then opened her mouth and I roamed her mouth,

savoring her tasted. I wrapped my hands around her waist. Hers tangled in my hair. Then I slowly started to rub her back up and down. I then left my left arm to continue rubbing her back and let

my other arm stray a little further to her ass. But then she pushed me away.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I need to hunt, or tomorrow will be a little hard." She said.

"Fine…." I said. With that I quickly smelt elk and deer. We both started running. They were drinking water. We quickly started to drinking. I had 4 elk, and 4 deer and Bella had 5 elk and 5 deer.

When we were done we headed to the hotel. Once we were through the door and I made sure it was locked.. But on your bathing suit when I am done. She thought. Then she stepped out of the

bathroom. She looked so hot. She was wearing a bikini. It was a black lace. It did not cover much, only the essentials.. She all but winked at me. I quickly ran to change. I put on my swimming

trunks and went out. She was waiting in a really sexy cover top. I but a shirt that shows my abs. She only smiled. We quickly made our way to the pool. Since it is a hotel for vampires, it was still .

open. But no one was there, due to being night time and that is the only time to play and get distracted. She quickly put the towel down and dived perfectly in the pool. I just did a cannon ball. All

the rooms are sound proof to our ears, so we did not have to worry. We then swam to shallow end.

Like what you see? She asked me. I could only nod.. Good then…. She said. Then she cut off her thoughts. I hated when she did that. She then started to swim breast stroke. I could not help my

self and swam fast behind her. When we reached the deep end I quickly pulled her out and dried us off. We then went back to the room. I quickly bent down to kiss her. I ran my tongue along her

bottom lip and she gave me the entrance to her mouth. I roamed around it keeping her tasted. Then she kicked me out and went into mine. She roamed around. I then started to massage her. She

could not take it anymore and we got undressed quickly. Thank goodness for vampire speed. We were in bed within seconds just enjoying each other.

**  
APOV-**

We could leave, which Jas and I did. We had to hunt. Knowing Jasper so we went to hunt. Then we went to our room. We almost had our clothes off but then I had a vision about one of the facts

and had to tell Carlisle. If only I could talk to people. So I had to quickly get dressed and bring Jasper with me..

"Alice?" Carlisle asked. He sounded like he was holding his breath…. I wonder why..

"Yes, One of the facts is either going to be proven wrong, or someone is going to lie. SO we have to look out." I said.

"My facts are all right, so who will be lying?" Carlisle said. He sounded offended.

"I am not sure. I could not see very well. " I said. With that we said goodbye. Jasper and I went back to what we were doing and got further.

**  
RPOV-**

Thank you Carlisle. I thought. All I wanted to do is hunt a little and then go to bed. I have not been able to have sex with Emmet in 5 days. I quickly started to look sexy and he bribed it fast. No

longer than 10 minutes we were in bed.

**  
JPOV-**

We were almost undressed and Alice had to have a vision. We then had to go down to warn Carlisle of a liar. It should be easy to know, since Carlisle knows his facts from lies. So then when we

were done, we headed back upstairs to start what we started and hopefully finish!**  
**

**  
EmPOV-**

I have not been able to be with Rose privately in 5 days. I deserve to be with her. Even better that the room is sound proof. But we had to hunt first. We had not hunted in about two weeks, so we

had to hunt. Then when we came back we were able to do what I wanted and I know she wanted.

**BPOV-**

After that night we had to get ready. The court started at 9 sharp. So we had to get ready at 7. Time flies when you have fun. Alice took Rose and I at 7 sharp. We had to look our best. We then

quickly went over all the evidence, and I had to exercise my shield more. We tested all our powers and worked with everything. We had Nessie and Sara-Bell close to us just in case we needed

them to heal. They were going to be in a hotel close by, and on speed dial. We also had the were wolves on stand by. We were set and we all were a team. We all piled into cars in couples and

headed to the courthouse.

* * *

_I hope u like it! Check out my fictionpress. I will do my best to update. I have a party to go to, so I do not think I can. I will try!! R&R!! Thanks...I will hopefully be done with the story in two _

_weeks at tops... if not 4... I do not know... Thanks! And R&R and PLEASE CHECK OUT MY FICTION PRESS! (I can not stress enought how badly I want you to check it out. Especially since afer this _

_story is done... I will be taking a break from fanfic maybe. So I can write my other two stories unrelated to fanfic.... and possibly finish them and work on more. Sorry guys.... If you really want _

_me to keep writing.... Tell me.... Though I do not have many ideas.... And I do not want to write another sequel... maybe a short one.. or I will just make a epilouge. If you want to write the _

_sequel to this then let me know. I might co-write a sequel to this if someone really want to help, and wants me to keep writing this story. Or a new one.... I do not have many ideas in mind.. but _

_a cross over of Secret Life of Bees and Twilight.. idk thu.. But who has read the secret life of bees? So... let me know! R&R!! Thanks of putting up with me!_

**-MgaoqiaoM**


	7. The Case

THE CASE!! Surprise!! I finally got internet!!! (YEAH!!) So happy. I finished the story so I will update them all. But now I am going to STOP writing fanfic.... unless I can co-write. Or help me with an idea. Let me know... since I am going to work on 3 other stories.. possibly for FICTION PRESS. But I will stop and do fanfic. I love it! Let me know. Here is the next chapter!

* * *

The Case-CPOV

We had just arrived at the courthouse. We just got here, and there were so many people. Nessie, Jake, and the others were here just in case. We were waiting for last minute arrivers to begin.  
"Okay, we all know what the topic is so… lets begin…" Aro said.  
"So the Volturi is going to defend their side while the Cullen's and Denali's will defend their side. We all have our facts, so it will be fair. So let us start." Cauis said.  
"So how is this going to work?" Marcus asked.  
"Lets us defend our sides. The people who are con will go first. A.K.A. the ones who did not call this case." Aro said. "  
"That will be okay, so we will begin." I said.  
"That will be okay, so I will let you take the floor." Aro said.  
"That would be an honor." I said.  
"So, to start we will have the Cullen's and Denali's defend their side for all of you." Cauis said.  
"So to begin, we would like to state our side Our side is to not kill the vampires with no extra special power." I said.  
"Questions?" Kate asked.  
"Yes…" Carmen answered one of the vampires.  
"Why are some of you up there. Some of you do not have powers. Such as Rose, Emmet, and the others." She said.  
"That is because they are honorable covens. Carlisle and his brains and we can not kill the Denali's because they are Tanya's family." Aro said.  
"I think that is not right. They need their fair share." Her mate said.  
"We do not have to defend for you." Rose hissed.  
"Fine… Carry on.. if we lose.. then you will pay." She said.  
"That is enough," Aro said.  
"You no longer can control us." They said.  
"But we are still very powerful." Marcus said.  
'Fine, carry on." They said.  
"With that we will pick up where we left off." I said.  
" So… For the first thing s that some of the vampires that do not have extra powers sometimes have better of our regular powers, but it is not a power." Alice said. "  
Such as Emmet. He does not have any extra powers, but he is stronger than normal vampires." Rose pointed out.  
"So really there is a reason for them to stay alive." Emmet said.  
"Also, if you kill them the other vampires will be said because they are part of the family." Alice said.  
"Well then maybe we can work on it. But I do have to say it is unfair for us, so a question for Aro and the others, why do we get to stay alive?" Edward asked.  
"They are alive because they are no harm to humans, and they have done a lot for us. As for the Denali's they are part of her family, we can not kill them. I would not be able to live with myself if I made Tanya said." Aro said.  
"We can use that to start, why do you think?" Bella said.  
"Well it is a waste… They can not really do much and most of them can harm our exposure though I know they will not." Caius said.  
"What do you mean by harm?" I asked.  
"A risk of us getting in danger." Aro said.  
"But we would be worse… we interact with them… and what not… " Edward said.  
"Yes… but you do not kill anyone…. " Marcus said.  
"But we have done risky things… I mean… Especially with Bella….and what not." I said.  
"But… You cover it up nicely. You also have many very powerful vampires that can help you. So you are fine." Aro said.  
"But really… You are basing it on how we eat?" Edward asked.  
"Sort of, yes." They said.  
"Alright, that will be all I think." Carlisle said.  
"So… what do you think will be the outcome?" Cauis asked.  
"Well we will give everyone their fair side. Edward, Esme, Bella, Alice and I will talk it through." I said.  
"Why not Rose and Emmet? Oh and Jasper?" Aro asked.  
"Sorry, and Jasper… And they were right… Rose and Emmet should have their fair share. We will also need Kate and Eleazar. Actually let us take everyone." I finally concluded..  
With that we all got up, and the Volturi decided to come as well, and we went out of hearing distance to discuss the outcome.

* * *

THANKS!!! I will update soon. LET ME KNOW ABOUT OTHER STORIES... check out my fiction press!!!! (Same user) THANKS!

**-MgaoqiaoM**


	8. OutCome

THE CASE!! Surprise!! I finally got internet!!! (YEAH!!) So happy. I finished the story so I will update them all. But now I am going to STOP writing fanfic.... unless I can co-write. Or help me with an idea. Let me know... since I am going to work on 3 other stories.. possibly for FICTION PRESS. But I will stop and do fanfic. I love it! Let me know. Here is the next chapter!

* * *

The Out-Come-EPOV

We had to run out of hearing distance. It was easier then sending everyone else… there was less of us. So then we decided to talk.  
"So what do you think?" Carlisle asked.  
"Well… you know our side, but you did have some strong points." Aro said.  
"But they just can not be killed… it is not right. They have families. We can not just say off with your head. That would just be horrible." I said.  
"You said something about harm That gave me an idea." Bella began.  
"What is it?" They asked.  
"Well…What if they all became vegetarians… just to see what it would be like… They can still be nomadic, if they want, but they will not have to worry about killing people." Bella said.  
"And we can do it at an increasing rate… so the humans do not think, for if they do Edward can tell us." Alice said.  
"That does seem like a good idea… Though I do not know if they would want it" Aro said.  
"Something, or some ones tell me they will. I said scanning through everyone's thoughts..  
"Then it is decided…. Lets us go tell them the news." Aro said.  
With that we ran back to the meeting area. We all took our seats and the court began.  
"We have come to a decision." Aro started.  
"We think it is a fair compromise." Carlisle said.  
"So… to start you will all…" Emmet said for effect…  
"LIVE!" Bella, Alice, Rose, Kate and Carmen screamed.  
There was a very loud cheer!  
"But! " Cauis began.  
"You will have to do other things." Esme said.  
"We all talked it through, and we should have thought of it from the beginning." Marcus said.  
"Which is that you will have to stay or become…" Jasper said with effect.  
"Vegetarians." The wives of Aro, Cauis and Marcus said.  
They were happy for they had not been killed… but did not really want to do that. But accepted it since they did not want to die. They all had to sign contracts so they will NOT go against the policy.  
"Now that this is settled you may leave in two days. Two because we want to have a hunting party." Aro and Carlisle said.  
With that everyone cheered. They all went home to change, and get ready, as did we.

* * *

THANKS!!! I will update soon. LET ME KNOW ABOUT OTHER STORIES... check out my fiction press!!!! (Same user) THANKS!

**-MgaoqiaoM**


	9. GOING HOME THE END!

THE END!!! I know it is really small.... I just did not know how to put it. But I AM DONE!! PLEASE REVIEW!! NOTE: In the last A/N I put the case at the beginning at the previous chapter. I ment the case outcome. Also... if u want me to keep writing let me know. Also... What I should write. Well here is the last chapter!

* * *

Going Home-BPOV

We had a fabulous party! We had tons to eat. We did be careful so we would not get any one thinking on how many animals died.  
We told the news to Jacob and the others and they were happy. We just finished packing and getting into cars to go to the plane to get us home. We all bid goodbye to everyone and said we would probably see them all soon.  
The car ride was fast! We are now on the plane home. Nessie, and the others are sleeping, and I am just happy to be going home. The plane ride went fast, since we got distracted by the company. We all then went our separate ways once we were off the plane. We said goodbye to al the were wolves/ shape shifters. As well as saying goodbye to Nessie and Sara-Bell. We all went home.  
Once we were home we all unpacked. And got into comfy clothes. We all then went upstairs to celebrate on our own. Boy there was so much noise that night, but it was worth it, we deserved it for winning. I finally got to be with my husband yet again! We had survived and no one in the family got hurt at least this time. We were home, with family all around. I was so content and happy to be home, and everyone is safe that I love.

* * *

I hope you like it!! I am a sucker for a happy ending... in my writings anyway. So TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also PLEASE PLEASE check my FICTION PRESS!!! I want you to see what else I write out of the fanfic/ twilight world. PLEASE. Also I will STOP writing fanfic... unless you all have any ideas. I am doing that so I can write fiction press. If you have suggestions then let me know. I will think about it. THANKS!!! REVIEW!!!


End file.
